Soulbound
by Lady Fyria
Summary: A new threat has risen. To stop this evil, the Gods send five siblings to the Avatar world, to learn their elements and defeat this enemy. Forbidden to travel with the Avatar, a girl is forced to travel with a boy she hates to complete her mission. Rewritten version has been posted as Insentient!
1. The Teaser Note

_I ran._

_Someone ran beside me, the presence safe and familiar._

_We were being chased, yet when I looked over my shoulder, there was no one. My companion grabbed my arm and yanked me onto another street. He was wearing black, and from my angle I could tell he wore a mask._

_Then I caught a glimpse of our pursuers; fast moving black silhouettes on the roofs, a pair running behind us in the shadows. The buildings looked nothing like any structures I had ever seen, and there were no streetlights. The oil lamps I saw as we darted by told me there was no way I was in the present or even future._

_My body was moving of its own accord as though I was simply looking through another person's eyes. The swinging motion of my arms allowed me to see my bare hands and some type of armor around the forearm. I was also wearing black. I was panting, my hot breath pressing back into my face because of a cloth covering both of my airways. Black hair fell into my face, but I did nothing to rid my sight of the offending strands._

_I cried out when my foot caught on a rock that popped up from the ground. Something cold wrapped around both of my wrists, gluing them together. My masked friend pulled me back to my feet as I broke whatever it was confining me. His hand stayed on my arm, guiding me although I felt anger building up at the fact he was trying to 'help'. I jerked out of his grip and ran faster, passing him by a few feet._

_I looked up when I sensed an object coming towards us. I stopped, letting the circular object come closer. I slid into a stance, and at the last second, I roundhouse kicked the object I recognized as a huge block of earth. I kicked it into one of the people chasing us from the ground and resumed running. The guy I was with hadn't slowed to stay with me, but his wrists were pinned behind him. I managed to catch up with him, grabbing his confinements—many little rocks that looked like two hands— and ripping them off since somehow I knew that he couldn't break out of them like I could._

_Suddenly we both tripped, our bodies tangling together. I grunted with pain as I hit the ground, rolling awkwardly with the man. We both jumped up as our pursuers landed on the ground, taking defensive stances and closing in on us. This time, I grabbed my companion's forearm and dragged him into what seemed like another street, but it wasn't. _

_We continued into the dead end alley anyway, the end coming too soon. I pressed off the wall, using the slight momentum to turn around and face the adversaries. Instead of fighting back, I reached into a pouch somewhere on my body, withdrawing two round items. I threw them at the ground, a puff of smoke erupting from them as they exploded. The man and I scaled the wall quickly, dropping on the other side and taking off._

_Running, running, running. It was all we did until we knew we were safe. My legs ached, my lungs burned and my head throbbed. I was forced to slow as my body's protesting became too much. We burst out of the street and into an open field, the scenery and houses dramatically different than the earlier ones. Slowing to a brisk walk, I headed to something reflecting light. My speed increased as the distance shortened to what I could now tell was a small lake. _

_I dove in._

My eyes snapped open, my mind scratching at the fragments of the dream. I questioned who the man was, but my sleepy mind was too hazy to comprehend anything at the moment. Then I realized I was covered in a cold sweat, but the warm lure of sleep still clung to me, willed me back into my slumber like a lullaby…

I jerked upright a few hours later, gulping for air, my heart pounding. The sheets on my bed were still slightly damp with sweat, the comforter winding around me, one pillow on the floor. I blinked against the bright light of my laptop's screen, the machine resting on my nightstand. Immediately, I assumed I had fallen asleep watching Avatar: the Last Airbender reruns yet again, watching with a frown as Prince Zuko grabbed Katara's wrists, saying, _"I'll save you from the pirates."_

The dream I had from earlier had resurfaced again, but started from when I had dove into the water in a third person point of view. Though instead of swimming, the image had flickered as if someone were flicking a light switch off and on, and each time I got closer to the body in the pond until I appeared to be standing next to it, and then the body turned itself over, revealing Brenna's face. Her eyes were blank and glassy, scaring me. She was dead.

Brenna was too good of a swimmer to drown. It wasn't possible.

Adrenaline still pumped through my veins, driving me to do something. Figuring that the stumps were clean enough from the last time I'd cleaned them, I strapped on my prosthetic legs; fake legs I hated with a passion though I had to use. My real legs I had lost seven years ago when I was nine. Fortunately, the legs were only from the knees down, but they still weren't _mine_. I pushed off the bed, walking past the folded up wheelchair in the corner to the mirror above the bureau on the wall opposite of the bed. It was placed next to the door which was strangely open. I liked my door locked shut.

Glaring at the scars that didn't leave a single patch of skin untouched, I pulled the fragile remnants of my brown hair into a pony tail and changed my shirt. The only thing that was the same was my eyes. Good ol' boring, light grey eyes. No lashes, though. Or eyebrows. My ears were little shriveled blobs on either side of my head. I looked like a monster. Hideously gruesome.

Satisfied as much as I could get with the shorts and long sleeved shirt, I walked out the door with my iPod in hand, only to trip on something white. I hung onto the worn door frame, lifting my weight off my legs until I was able to regain my balance.

"Jinx!" I hissed at the white cat, turning to see her jumping onto my bed, staring up at me with silver eyes. Rolling my eyes when she meowed innocently, I tapped her nose. I glanced at my laptop again, remembering that it was still playing, to see Zuko hold Katara's necklace to her throat, making a deal.

"_Go jump in the river_!" I whispered along with Katara's hateful retort. I hit the space bar, effectively pausing the episode. "Jerk." I picked up a blue colored dart from the drawer, hurling it at the board on the opposite wall. My target: the picture of Zuko stapled to it. I cheered quietly when the dart impaled his cheek, just barely missing his eye, even though there was already a dart in that eye. My siblings continuously made fun of the damage I'd done to it; in other words, I would have to print out a fresh copy soon. But I was proud of the mutilated image.

Jinx hopped onto the keyboard, triggering a lot of windows to pop up. The nutty feline rubbed her nose against the screen, leaving a wet smear across Zuko's face. "Jinxy, bad kitty. You know you're not supposed to do that." I dropped her onto the floor, glaring at her. She meowed in displeasure. I fixed my laptop quickly, closing it gently.

Grabbing my iPod off the bureau, I peeked through the blinds of my window into the backyard. The pool was light with muilt-colored dim lights. There was a dark human shape floating in it, and I knew my older sister was out for one of her early morning swimming escapades again. Brenna loved the water. It was a desire she had to always be near a body of water she could swim in… hence her reasoning and persistence of buying this house when she discovered the odd-shaped, in ground pool.

My cat followed me out of my room, winding herself between the two curved metal bars that served as my feet as I crept through the house. Bren's was next to mine; mine of which was the one at the end of the hall. Ryan's door was open and his bed was empty. I skipped Aaron's room since my older brother, a good soldier that my family was honored to have and love, was gone, serving his country over in the Middle East. I left my mother, Elizabeth, alone. She kept her door locked at all times while she slept. We all knew it was for the sense of security a locked door could provide. We couldn't blame her. I certainly couldn't.

I walked past Ryan in the hall as he trudged up the stairs, his red robe tied loosely, exposing a bare chest, and his slippers sliding noisily across the floor. "My chili got chilly," he grinned, emitting a tired laugh.

"Chili, at four in the morning? Don't you remember what happened the last time you ate chili this late?" I chastised in a sisterly tone, rolling my eyes. He had hogged the bathroom for days, and once he was out, no one wanted to go in.

My amber eyed brother waved me off dismissively, flipping his obsidian colored hair out of his eyes. The thin scar across his right cheek seemed to be enhanced by the dim light. "Hey, I'm a fourteen year old adolescent. I can do what I want, Sash." Over his shoulder he called, 'Love ya, Sis!' and kicked his bedroom door shut behind him.

Shaking my head, I smiled as I walked down the stairs, entering the living room. I trailed my finger along the length of a table with many pictures on it, flicking off the dust when I reached the end. I touched a picture close to the middle; a tall, beaming young man with green eyes in full combat gear, his arms slung over the shoulders of two other members of his squad, who, like the tallest man, were smiling despite the seemingly endless sand-filled background. My brother loved the military, and would not return home until another year for a visit before being deployed again.

In the kitchen was where I found my youngest sibling of thirteen (soon to be fourteen), Melanie, as she padded mindlessly on her tiny bare feet. Idly, she twirled a lock of her long, wavy ebony hair around her index finger, and her dark eyes inhabited a distant look. I sighed as I realized Brenna would have to go clothes shopping again; the orange pajamas Brenna had recently bought for her were becoming too small.

"Mel," I called softly from the doorway. A frown of concern flitted its way across my lips when she didn't respond. "Melanie." I voiced a bit louder, touching her shoulder. She jumped violently in response, eyes widening in both surprise and fear, then quickly calming as she recognized me.

"Oh, hey Sasha. Didn't know you were awake. I would have made you something if you were hungry. Ryan was down here earlier invading the pantry again so I made him a sandwich and heated up his chili. I can't believe he's still eating that stuff from two nights ago."

I ignored her attempt at small talk and tried to get her to meet my eyes. "How long have you been up?"

Melanie fisted both hands in her hair, pretending as though she was trying to brush out knots, but the jerky movements gave it away. "Um, well…it's four thirty in the morning, so—three hours and forty seven minutes?" She replied uncertainly, struggling to smile. Her body was shaking, more so than usual.

"Melanie," I lowered my tone so she would know I was being entirely serious. "Did you take your medication?"

For years now, my baby sister had been suffering from chronic insomnia. It kept my family—when we weren't having our own nightmares—up at night when Melanie had her night terrors, waking up (or not) screeching and flailing as if she were in pain. It terrified _us_. The memory of one of her particularly bad ones came to mind just then, making me tense, the image of Melanie in her bed clouded my eyes, her body twisted and arched painfully, her face scrunched up beyond recognition, screaming _so loud_…

"I don't like taking the meds," she insisted, snapping me from my agonizing thoughts. "It makes me feel like I'm a crazy person. Besides, the nightmare wasn't so bad this time. I _was_ going to go back to sleep," she glared at me when I narrowed my eyes disbelievingly. "Don't look at me like that! I was, honest! But then I felt hungry, so I came down here and then…" she moved her hands needlessly. "…I guess I got distracted and _voila_, here I am three hours later."

"If you'd just take the pills, you wouldn't—"

"_I don't want the stupid meds_!" She whispered forcefully, arms locked straight at her sides and her hands fisted tightly enough that it looked like it hurt.

I took a few steps back, startled by her sudden outburst. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. How about some tea—?"

Her eyes lighted with fury again. "I can take care of myself! Stop trying to coddle me! Just leave me _alone_!" Her hands fisted in her hair and she turned away from me, squeezing her eyes closed.

I approached her again, attempting to wrap my arms around her. But the moment my hand touched her back, she thrashed viciously, the back of her hand smacking my face. Shock flooded through me as I felt pain and tasted copper in my mouth as pain emanated from my tongue. _"_I told you to leave me alone!_ Why won't you listen to me? I hate you!_"

Stunned to the point I couldn't say a word, I backed out of the kitchen, turned, and ran out the door.

* * *

She yelled at me.

She hit me.

She told me she _hated me._

Tears slipped down my face as I ran down the sidewalk to the street, glancing once back up at the two story cottage. We had a new house, a new life, and still nothing was better… God, why couldn't the bad things just go away!

No, I wasn't going to think about it right now. Later, maybe, after I've cleared my head.

The urge—no, the need—to run spurred me to go faster, eager to feel the burn of exercise in my body. The air was still crisp with the remnants of winter's grasp, but was underlined by the sweet smell of spring. Dead grass was slowly turning green again; wildflowers sprouting. The asphalt road stretched through the many hills, eventually leading into a city, but I wouldn't be running that far. Eighteen miles was too far for me in one continuous run.

The bass in my music blared out through my headphones, and I matched my pace to the fast beat.

Running was such a wonderful escape…

It was such a bizarre dream I had. Never before had I had that kind of dream. It was usually nightmares if I happened to dream. The man that was running with me…maybe he was a boyfriend or a lover. Possibly a distant cousin—that doesn't work. Mom was an only child. What was chasing us then, and why? Why did the man seem familiar?

Then I saw something a short distance away, glowing radiantly like a star. Going against the logic of running away from the possible dangerous floating object, I slowed my pace until I was standing in front of it, the orb level with my head. The little star was pure white, wisps that resembled mist flicked about it. In its opaque surface, I could see a person staring back at me. She was so pretty. Was that my reflection, but without a horrifically scarred face? I gasped in astonishment and reached up to touch my cheek. But the skin there was still ridge-filled and ugly.

I almost burst out in tears as the hope I had felt disappeared as quickly as a blink and despair took over. My desire to look normal was violently strong, tearing me, on the inside, to pieces. Shrieking like a madwoman, I tried punching the orb, but the wisps shot out, wrapping around my wrist. My eyes wide with fear, I strange wrenching my wrist away, but it would not let go.

More wisps exploded out, securing themselves around my ankles, my waist, my other wrist, my throat. It moved me closer, smaller wisps eagerly stretching out to stroke my hand. I thrashed as hard as I could, but it wasn't doing anything. I tried screaming, but yet another tendril gagged me. My hand disappeared into the orb and I lost feeling of the appendage. I gave up on struggling, but tears slipped from my eyes_. I don't want to die!_

I squeezed my eyes shut as I was fully encased in the light, and then I felt nothing at all.

Coming to, I was greeted with the sight of a large, intricately designed building. It didn't look human; rather, it resembled an Air Temple. I was at the bottom of a large staircase that led up to the entrance. Seeing no other option to go since everywhere else was a forest, I ascended the stairs.

My hand glided along the white marble railing, the stone that was used to make the entire structure. The marble had flecks of gold and silver in it, the flecks coming to life when my hand touched it, only to fade when my hand went away. The temple had an allure to it, pulling me in. I gazed up in fascination, watching it grow bigger with every step closer.

A girl my age with white hair and mocha skin appeared at the entrance when I finally reached it. "Hello," She welcomed me with a smile.

I stared at her. "Yue?"

She laughed a little, her head tilting to the side amusedly. "It's nice to meet you too, Sasha. Welcome to the Spirit World Temple. Follow me; the Gods are waiting for you."

* * *

And that is **the end of this** **teaser**. Its about half/ a third the actual chapter.

I've decided to **re-post my new version of SB as a new story to avoid bias and such** from the number of reviews/favs/follows from the previous version and its 15 plus chapters.

The beginning of the **new version will be posted on the twenty-fourth of October**, precisely two years from when I first posted this story.

I hope you guys stick around long enough to read it! I promise, this will be the last time you hear from me about this story until that date.** No more changes**.

**Please note that this story and future content may not be suitable for the faint of heart. Critical topics will be discussed such as drugs, mental disorders, suicide, domestic abuse, murder, and rape. No explicit and graphic sexual and suicude content will be written but will be _suggested_. There is a strong chance of this story's rating to go up to M. None of the above situations are from personal experience.**

Signing off,

_Lady Fyria_


	2. The Author's Note

Hello everyone. Just a quick note that this story has been reposted! It is now titled Insentient. Please feel welcome to take a look. However, do remember that it has not been changed to the point of no recognition. Things have been added, changed, and removed, but is still essentially the same events. Should you choose to continue reading of Sasha and her journey, please heed the warning I gave in the last chapter*. Content may be uncomfortable for some viewers, as_ the rating has been changed to M_.

Thank you, and enjoy!

Lady Fyria

_*Warning_:

**Please note that this story and future content may not be suitable for the (for lack of better words) faint of heart. Critical topics will be discussed such as drugs, mental disorders, suicide, domestic abuse, murder, and rape. No explicit and graphic sexual and suicude content will be written but will be ****_suggested_****. None of the above situations are from personal experience.**


End file.
